


Mountain Between His Legs

by starklycamila



Category: Idris Elba - fandom, Kate Winslet - Fandom, The Mountain Between Us
Genre: F/M, RPF, Smut, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starklycamila/pseuds/starklycamila
Summary: I watched The Mountain Between Us recently and got uhh.. inspired. Kate and Idris are staying in an airbnb in the mountains while shooting their movie. They have the night off and get into each other? Idk. I wrote it as a rpf becaaaausee........ idk. I have no valid excuse. I just think it's hot. Don't come for me. ALSo the title is mostly a joke. This work is unfinished but I wanted to post it anyway. I'll finish it if anyone cares for it, let me know in the comments!
Relationships: Idris Elba/Kate Winslet
Kudos: 4





	Mountain Between His Legs

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect is intended to anyone mentioned! This is fictional and just for funsies!

“We don't have to if you don’t want to, Kate” he said in a low voice. His attraction wasn’t merely physical. He’d grown to truly care for her. He didn’t want to pressure her into something she’d later regret. She was married and had kids, a family waiting for her return half a world away. 

She reached up and pressed her hand on his face, her thumb on his beard and her hand wrapping against his jaw. He fingertips lingering over his ear. He tried not to react to her touch, though he could feel a slight weakness in his knees. “I really want to,” she whispered more to herself than to him. 

With one arm wrapped around her shoulder and another around her waist in a loose hug, he lowered his head to meet hers. Their faces lingered in front of each other. Her eyes moved frantically about: studying his face, glancing at his lips, looking away for strength, and looping back again. His focus remained on the green of her eyes. 

There was so much warmth and feeling. She marveled at the feel of his cheek and beard. Although they’d been filming together closely for weeks, they always had layers and layers of clothes on. Even though she’d touched him before, there wasn’t much feeling in her fingers at -10 *F. Now, she could feel the warm skin on his face, the rough of his beard. And she could smell him, a faint hint of cologne she didn’t recognize but that suited him well. Suddenly she felt overwhelmed. A light flush fell around her face and neck as she pulled a few millimeters away, nervous. 

His eyebrows raised quizzically, “What is it?” he asked, studying her face, worried he’d acted presumptuously. “No, nothing, I just.. well I can feel you” she let out hurriedly. He shook his head once, still confused, waiting for her to continue. “It's always cold during shooting. And right now.. I can feel you” she said stroking her thumb against his cheek bone, “ and you’re warm and you smell good.. and well-” she said, the rosy in her nose and cheeks becoming more and more obvious, “it feels nice” she finished a little lamely.

His heart was beating fast in his chest. He swallowed hard. “Yeah” he let out softly, “you’re right. I can actually see the color in your face now” he smiled, teasing her obvious blush. “Oh stop”, she said pushing her hand against his chest playfully, laughing. He smiled at her in return, admiring her laugh. Her lips looked bright pink, no longer dull and dry against the bitter wind. Her blonde hair fell in long wavy strands every which way, a slight frizz from being under a wool cap all day. Most obviously, a rosy warmth was visible across her cheeks and chest, a contrast to the snowy pale that he usually worked opposite of during the day.

“Your turn. You have the most pensive look on your face right now, dear,” she said smiling, amused at how she'd now caught him in the moment. Idris cleared his throat, taking a pause, “You're beautiful,” he said simply, “And I’m glad I took on this role. I detest the cold but spending all this time with you on this mountain.. it's been life changing. And maybe in ways I'm not capable of knowing or understanding yet. But when we get back home, I know I'll be different.” Kate’s eyebrows furrowed and an embarrassed smile formed on her lips. “Oh, stop it you” she said sheepishly, unable to accept the sentiment. “Kate” he said hesitating, looking back and forth into her eyes. He knew maybe it’d be too much to admit, that it could ruin their newfound friendship or create an awkward chemistry. Still, he swore he could sense her longing for him too. Her hands lingered too often in his. The looks they exchanged on set often felt so.. loaded. Anyways, when would they have a night alone together again? In a modern vacation home in the Canadian Rockies? Sipping wine, talking, slow dancing? When else would this moment exist? 

Kate, looking into his eyes, knew what he was thinking. She pushed on the tips of her toes and reached up as far as she could, pulling his face towards her and kissing him. Deeply. 

She moved her other hand to his jaw, taking control of the kiss. His hands lowered to her waist and wanting to bring her closer, he wrapped his hands around her ass and pressed up against her. She allowed herself to be picked up and wrapped her legs around his waist, hoisting herself up. Now she was looking down into the kiss. They became more and more breathless, neither wanting to break away from the warm frantic kisses.

He stepped toward the counter and set her down. With either hand on her side, he towered over her again. She bit his lip, not wanting to submit control. He felt that weakness in his knees stronger this time. He grabbed her jaw with his fingers kissing against her lips hard. She moaned against him, sending a buzz down his spine. He slid his hand from her jaw to the nape of her neck, grabbing a handful of her hair and pulling her head back, exposing her neck. She caved to his pull, closing her eyes tight, catching her breath. He kissed and nipped at her neck, wanting to leave marks. “Idris..” she let out in a low whiny tone, feeling the heat deep inside her uncoiling. 

In response he grabbed the hem of her long sleeve and pulled it over her head. He reached behind her back fumbling to undo her bra. She swatted his hands, undoing the clasps herself, and used a hand to signal at his own shirt. He pulled it off in a swift motion, let it fall to the floor, and unbuckled his belt and pants button. The sound of his buckle coming undone made her hot. She wanted him inside her. She followed his lead and lifted herself from the counter with one hand and pulled the side of her pants down with the other. He saw her struggling and helped, tossing her jeans on the floor. “Come” she said breathlessly, reaching to his jaw again and pulling him close, kissing him. He set his hand on her bare knee and felt his blood rush. He moved his hand up and down her thigh, then up toward her breasts. He rubbed his thumb over her already hardened nipple. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him close against her, where she was sitting on the edge of the counter. His pants were still undone and lowered enough for her to be able to feel him, under the thin black fabric of his briefs. She pulled away slightly, “Have I made you hard?” she whispered against his lips smiling devilishly while hooking her legs around his waist tighter, forcing his hard to rub against her panties.


End file.
